


山河诀 - 中

by AKAbana



Category: all岳, 卜岳, 灵岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAbana/pseuds/AKAbana
Summary: 古风abo





	山河诀 - 中

四

 

年关方过，宫里传出了喜讯，当今圣上最宠爱的青鸾君所生的九皇子灵超分化成了乾元。岳明辉侍立在一旁，看到卜凡的神色很是难看。

送走了宫人，岳明辉轻轻从后方环住他的肩膀，安慰道，“无嫡立长，所有的乾元皇子中，你排行最大，又为捍卫大魏疆土立下汗马功劳，就算九皇子再得宠，也终归不如你在朝中声望高。”

卜凡没有说话。他知道魏帝丝毫没有立他做皇储之意。所以，现在他在朝中的声望，立下的军功，掌握着的兵权，他日只怕都会给他招来杀身之祸。

临近上元，卜凡拟好的求娶岳明辉的折子还没递出去，这边已有一道圣旨催岳明辉回朝。岳明辉不敢耽搁，简单收拾了些行装便辞别了卜凡，快马加鞭赶回平城。

岳明辉是乐陵长公主之子， 年幼时常会随着长公主被召进宫陪太后吃茶听曲儿，逢年过节还会在宫宴中位列上席，颇受皇帝宠爱，倒比卜凡这个在冷宫里关大的皇子更熟悉皇宫。岳明辉真的以为，这是再平常不过的一个召见，所以只当和卜凡是暂别一月，并未多想。

入宫后宫人将他领入偏殿，轻轻掩上了门。他先是在远处跪拜一礼，听到一声“平身”后方才站起，又低着头躬着身走近了些，跪在皇帝脚边。

皇帝亲昵地帮他捻好边角的碎发，缓缓开口：“来，抬起头让朕看看，在边关两年可是瘦了许多。”

岳明辉闻言抬起头，离开平城明明只有两个年头，可如今再见到皇帝，却觉得他苍老了许多。

魏帝看着那愈发肖似故人的面孔，叹了口气：“你年纪也不小了，从前总跟小尾巴一样粘着你的老四今年都许了人，你还这么在边关和一群乾元耗着终归不妥。你是岳家仅存的血脉，只怕皇姊九泉之下知道了还当是朕亏待了你。今后你还是留在平城掌管禁军罢。”

连乐陵长公主的名头都被抬了出来，一向忠孝的岳明辉哪里还敢反驳，当即跪谢接旨。

魏帝又问：“这些年在外面，可有了中意的人？若想解甲于归，朕便给你赐婚，礼同皇子。”

岳明辉被魏帝似是能看穿一切心事的凌厉目光盯到发慌。解甲于归解甲于归，若想于归，需先解甲。魏帝给了他两个选择，留在平城做禁卫统领，或是交回兵马大权相夫教子。

他为给父母兄长以及岳家军报仇，孑然一身在人世苟延残喘。若放弃兵权，他便彻底失去了活着的意义。他没有脸面，在看过那么多族人将士惨死在自己面前后，还同旁的坤泽的那般懵懂无知地与乾元风花雪月岁月静好。

而且，他若没有兵权，怕是更加护不住卜凡了。

他垂眸，强敛出漠然的神情，淡淡道，“臣无属意之人。柔然不灭，杀父之仇未报，不敢醉心风月。”

魏帝满意地点了点头：“你可听说了超儿分化之事？他到了该学武艺的年纪，朕琢磨了好久，觉得超儿交给你朕最放心。记得去趟太医院让任太医再为你开些掩盖坤泽信香的药罢，这柔然之患，解决起来还需些时日。”

岳明辉当即愣住，聪慧如他，听出了皇帝的言下之意。一边说着不让他在边关和乾元走太近，一面又让他进宫给另一个乾元皇子教武艺，分明是让他日后站在九皇子阵营的意思。九皇子的父君是西凉王族，两人在平城无依无靠，魏帝这是想让岳家军成为九皇子的势力。

直到走出宫门坐进马车，他才终于忍不住委屈之意整个人垮了下来。他不懂，明明卜凡与自己有军中两年同袍之谊，魏帝为何不容许他辅佐卜凡，甚至令他去辅佐他日有可能会和卜凡水火不容的乾元皇子。

另一厢，岳明辉刚踏出偏殿，画屏后便无声转出一身量高挑的男子，穿着天青色的织染长衫，高束长发眉眼如画，正是那圣眷甚隆的青鸾君。

“我看他不是很情愿的样子。”

魏帝笑了笑，揽过青鸾君坐下，“日后他手里会有平城的禁军和边关的岳家铁骑，超儿身边若有他，定能平安喜乐一世无忧。再者，明辉这孩子是朕看着长大的，性子和顺还懂变通，这些小辈里头我便独独疼他一个。可惜了这么争气的孩子最后竟分化成了坤泽，要不然定能成就一番大事。”

青鸾君一把将他推开了些，“坤泽又怎了，便只许乾元建功立业留名青史了不成？”

魏帝察觉失言，讨好地牵回他的手，“你知朕不是那个意思。 也只有那么好的孩子能配得上我们超儿了不是。”

青鸾君一怔：“你不许他成亲，是想日后把他许给超儿？”

魏帝淡道，“我答应过你，会给超儿最好的安排。”

不论是人，还是……

皇位。

青鸾君看向皇帝，笑意却不曾透进眼底。

 

五

 

不日九皇子灵超便被封为乐安王，在平城拥有了自己的府邸，迁出了皇宫。岳明辉与灵超初见的那天，雪霁初晴，灵超着一身月白色银纹蟒袍，披着白云朵一般蓬蓬茸茸的雪貂披肩站在院子里的秋千架旁，回过头时一双琥珀色的眸子灼灼发亮，漂亮得像个瓷娃娃。

岳明辉怔住。

李振洋也有那样一双日光下煜煜生辉的琥珀色的眼睛。

可随即他又想起，灵超为青鸾君所生，青鸾君李陌涵又是早年被送来和亲的西凉王子，两人相像并无什么好奇怪的。

教灵超武艺十分轻松。灵超脸蛋儿精致脑瓜儿还十分灵光，在常年行军打仗操练一众愚钝糙汉的岳明辉眼中，简直是从银河跌入凡尘的小仙子。有时他自己都能忘了，这么个小宝贝儿再可人到底还是个乾元，不该容许对方对自己动手动脚。可看着小孩圆乎乎亮晶晶的一双大眼睛，他的底线一下子就又不知道掉到哪里去了，愈发把小孩当亲弟弟似得宠着惯着。

如此可爱的孩子，理当得到所有人的宠爱。

灵超小小年纪却能哄的一众人为他鞍前马后也是有些城府的，看着有些时候会调皮些，但在这个年纪该懂得不该懂的道理，他其实都懂。出身无情帝王家，他比其他同龄的孩子要成熟很多。

青鸾君生性凉薄，灵超从小都是由乳母带大的，本以为乖巧懂事些会讨父君欢心，可青鸾君却是丝毫不为所动。于是，岳明辉的出现算是彻底满足了他一直以来想被温柔的年长者疼宠着的心理。他身量不及岳明辉，便喜欢时不时缩成一团钻到岳明辉怀里，喜欢从后面圈着岳明辉听他讲故事，喜欢看他教自己拉弓时用满是剑茧的手握住自己的手，喜欢他饭后用帕子帮自己捻去嘴角上的饭粒时认真的神情，更喜欢他谈论兵法策论时洋溢的才情。

岳明辉的一切，都令灵超折服。可是，灵超看不懂他眼底的情绪，也从不知道他的过去。他总是在写信，却不告诉灵超是写给谁。他时常看着灵超的一双眼睛兀自出神，也从不与灵超讲那些背后的因由与纠葛。但灵超并不在乎。岳明辉的宠爱，早已让他得意忘形。

春日午时的暖阳中，秋千架旁的紫藤结出串串紫色的花。岳明辉累了便喜欢躺在藤花下的凉榻上小憩。灵超见了，轻手轻脚地窝入岳明辉怀里，给他盖上层薄毯后拿起自己最喜欢的小画本，同他在榻上一起躺了个一时半刻。

那时的灵超是多么希望自己与岳明辉，如同琥珀中固住的小虫那般，就永远定格于此。

可叹，世间不如意事，十之八九。

 

六

 

转眼到了九九重阳，再过些时日便是皇帝的诞辰，这年皇帝终于把在外驻守的三皇子卜凡也召了回来。

岳明辉心下无比忐忑。这大半年他每个月都有给卜凡写信，却从没有收到任何回音。他在宫外徘徊了许久，就为了看上卜凡一眼。可卜凡回宫当日却生生在宫门口与他毫不侧目地擦肩而过。岳明辉迎上去的笑容僵住，最后只得苦笑着离开。

将将入夜，岳明辉想着卜凡冰冷的眼神，心下很是难受便早早卧床歇息，可却辗转难眠。突然，窗棂发出一声闷响，岳明辉警觉地坐起，披了件长衫起身查看。他方站起，突然被黑暗中伸出的一只手向后扯回了床榻，跌入一个充满雪松木香的怀抱中。

岳明辉瞬间卸下了挣扎的力道，仿佛像皮影戏的影人被剪掉了操纵的丝线，任由那看不清面容的人用浓烈的乾元信香将自己包围。

他半撑起身，问道：“凡子？”

暮色之中翻窗而入的，正是卜凡。

“老九从小就能轻易获得我费尽心机都得不到的一切，如今再加上你。”

岳明辉听罢，叹了口气：“别想太多，我便只是教导他武功而已。”

卜凡的一双眼睛直勾勾地盯住他，不依不饶：“可我怎么听说，你们时常同食同寝。”

岳明辉瞪大了眼睛：“你在超儿身边安插了眼线？”

卜凡没有否认。

岳明辉想要说些什么却说不出来， 毕竟自古乾元皇子之间为了权力明争暗斗互相提防之类的事比比皆是，他没有立场劝卜凡收手。

“我去太医院拿了药，超儿不知我是坤泽。再说了，超儿还小，这才粘人了些。”

卜凡紧紧搂住他，半晌方叹道：“哥哥，我好想你。本以为克制着不给你写信不去想有关你的事便能忘记你，可是为什么我就是做不到。”

岳明辉听罢，那有着铜墙铁壁的一颗心都软了下来，“我也想你了。”

回应他的，是卜凡急切又热情的吻。他被一只大手固定住后颈，无法后退无法逃离，险些被亲到背过气去。想要推开卜凡时，动作却因感知到滴在脸颊上的温热液体而顿住。

他急忙伸手去探卜凡的面庞：“凡子你哭个什么？”

卜凡将他抱得更紧了些：“我只有你了，不要离开我好不好？”

岳明辉感受到了卜凡身上透过衣物传来的不正常的热度以及他那格外脆弱的情绪，到底是过来人，轻声问道：“你可是，犯了情热？”

卜凡变得愈来愈焦躁不安，带着屋外秋寒的冰凉手指也不安分地抚弄着岳明辉颈后的腺体。岳明辉脑中天人交战，他知自己不该同乾元，尤其是乾元皇子有任何纠葛，可最终抵挡不过少年人如火的爱慕之意，放任自己被乾元的信香勾起滔天情欲，再无力气推开身上沉重的身躯。

岳明辉想，或许真的只有把自己一丝不剩地交出去，才能让卜凡安心。淡淡的桂花香渐渐从后颈不受控制地溢了出来，岳明辉急促地喘着，开始不由自主地向身上强大的乾元靠去，逐渐被热流打湿的下体不受控制地小幅度磨起乾元坚挺的性器。

虽是当了两年半的将军稳重又可靠，可卜凡到底还是个不曾经历过情事的年轻乾元，空有一腔热血，莽撞且不得要领，被憧憬了许久的坤泽散发出的香气一冲，三魂七魄险些都被勾了去，撩起岳明辉内衫的下摆，一个挺身，硬是直接冲了进去。

岳明辉耐痛，被如此粗鲁地进入也只是从鼻腔黏黏糊糊发出了一声闷哼，一身衣物未褪，或是被推上或是被扯下，纷纷堆在腹部，正好也将那一双手拌在了身后动弹不得歪倒在床上，倒是便宜了卜凡。卜凡将那劲瘦的腰被一把拎起纳入两腿之间，大手握住岳明辉的两只手腕向后拉起，令岳明辉不得不挺起胸腹，无力地被进到更深。承接巨物的甬道湿软粘濡，几尽被撑平所有褶皱还努力讨好般地拢住那物，纵容着它在内里翻搅捣弄，折腾的一沓糊涂。

卜凡初尝禁果，方知人间情事为何如此令人着迷，更加控制不住力道，撞得一下比一下凶狠，直把岳明辉顶得向前跌落。渐渐，他不满足于从背后抽插，贪心地想看岳明辉的面容，便就着相连的姿势将人翻过，巨物碾过腔壁，把岳明辉激地忍不住叫出声，脚趾都蜷住向回缩，将身下的被褥拉出一道长长的褶皱。

他从岳明辉的后颈闻到的香气太淡，以至于他的情热不见任何平复。岳明辉有些怕了，推开他的肩膀想要后退，不讨巧正好触到焦躁的乾元的逆鳞，被掐住脚腕往回一拖，整个人几乎要被性器钉穿，内里的容腔传来一丝隐痛，令岳明辉不自主地小声讨饶。

“凡子，轻点凡子……痛……”

卜凡这才清醒了些，连忙撤出半截，手足无措地将浑身是汗的岳明辉抱了起来，令他跪坐在自己身上。

岳明辉也是第一次在性事上被折腾得那么惨，一身情欲平复不下去，却已经没了力气，只好靠进卜凡怀里，自己抬腰去吞吃那依旧坚挺的物事。卜凡食髓知味了，嫌岳明辉动作太小，却又怕自己一动就会控制不住弄痛他，只好咬牙忍着。好不容易到了顶点，卜凡凭本能想去咬岳明辉后颈，岳明辉却很是坚定地抬手捂住不让他结契，卜凡无法只得放弃，转头忿忿地一口咬在了他颈侧，错觉似乎这样就可以永远将这个人据为己有。

这一晚，卜凡第一次拥有了自己的坤泽，大意到根本没有察觉门外近在咫尺的乾元发出的信香。

也同是这一晚，怀里捧着新鲜的柿饼站在门外来找岳明辉的灵超第一次意识到，这个可望不可及的人原来也是可以被人压在身下揉进怀里占据的坤泽。

可是，拥有他的人不是自己。若不是授予皇命，这人大概会毫不犹豫地追随自己的兄长。

那一天，在初秋微凉的月色下，灵超的一厢情愿的单恋以少年人心碎一地空欢喜而惨烈收场。


End file.
